Sacrifice
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Henry had called the kid selfish and honestly thought that sometimes he didn't care all too much for him. But as soon as Henry had become sick, Shawn had offered to be a donor and was matched right away. As grateful as he was, he still felt guilty. Parents were the ones that were supposed to make sacrifices; not their children.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, here is a story that I came up with when I was doing a chapter for 100 Themes Challenge, only to realize I had accidentally did a chapter I had already done, so I took those 100 words and expanded on it. By the way, I've been trying to work on detail more so I'm sorry if any parts feel too drawn out or dry...**

 **I know I have several other stories that are unfinished but, for once, I am CERTAIN I will finish this one in a timely manner.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Shawn hopped on his Norton and checked the time on his phone. He should have just enough time to run by the store to pick up the few items his dad had requested before the time they had agreed to me at his childhood home.

Shawn started the engine and shoved the kickstand up before zooming away from the Psych office. He decided to take a shortcut that he didn't usually take, but figured would save him time. Plus there was a supermarket on the way.

As he headed down the vaguely familiar streets, Shawn is reminded why he doesn't usually go this way. Abandoned and rotting homes lined the streets and potholes filled the street while suspicious characters strut down the sidewalk. Shawn dodged the worst ruts in the road. As he pulled into the parking lot for the store he made a rare move and chained his bike to a lamp post.

Typically Shawn was the not the type to be bothered by areas like this but today something just felt _off._ Or maybe it was just that he felt off, like something bad was supposed to happen.

Shrugging off the feeling Shawn quickly picked the items he needed from the short list in his head and checked out without incident. He sighed with relief to find his precious Norton just as he had left it. Placing the groceries in a saddlebag, Shawn continued his journey.

He arrived at his father's house ten minutes early, which meant that Henry would probably be rushing to finish whatever main course he had planned for them.

Ignoring the front door, Shawn went immediately to the backdoor and let himself in.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped in, the smell of burning food and a light cloud of smoke caught his attention.

Glancing around he noticed that his dad was no where in sight and that something was on fire in a skillet on the stove.

"Shit!" Shawn mumbled as he dropped his grocery bag and ran to turn off the stove and let the fire die down some before patting it out himself with a dishrag.

"Well I think we might be getting take out." said Shawn to no one in particular.

 _Speaking of which..._

"Dad!" Shawn called out. "Where are you?"

He listened for any movements in the house but heard none.

"DAD!?"

Shawn went out into the living room, not expecting the site that he found.

His dad was lying on the floor unconscious by the couch.

"Oh my god, Dad!"

Shawn rushed to his side and felt the man's pulse that fortunately was still there but it didn't seem very strong. His breath seemed shallow and strangled.

The son tried to gently pat his father's face as he pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

 _"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

"You've got to send an ambulance! I just found my dad unconscious in the living room. He's breathing, but barely!"

 _"Ok, sir, calm down, I am dispatching help right now. Can you tell me your address?"_

"2756 O'Hara Lane. Please hurry!"

 _"They are on their way and should be there soon. May I ask what your name is?"_

"Shawn Spencer".

 _"Alright Shawn, and what is your dad's name?"_

"Henry Spencer".

 _"Thank you Shawn. Hang tight until they get there, I'm right here on the phone if anything happens. Everything will be alright."_

Shawn almost laughed at how calm she was. It took all his being to not scream about how desperately they needed help.

He _knew_ something felt off today.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! New chapter coming soon, as it is about two-thirds already done.**

 **BTW, the address I gave for Henry's house is the real location of the house that they film at. I wonder if it was the inspiration for Juliet's last name lol, probably.**


End file.
